


One-shot Handon after goodbye

by ViviHandon21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviHandon21/pseuds/ViviHandon21
Summary: The battle against Malivore was finally taking place. He got hold of Landon, and Hope had to try to save him before he was done with it. But, as almost always, she had to make a choice that would change her life and that of everyone around her. This is my theory of how Hope will shut down her humanity and how it can affect her actions, I hope you like it!
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	One-shot Handon after goodbye

POV HOPE

The confrontation was dragging on. The Necromancer used his magic to resurrect endless monsters and occupy my friends. Landon, on the other hand, now without any fear of hurting me, struggled with me. Malivore was good, fast, strong, agile and ruthless. The years of training with Dr. Saltzman were very useful, although I was using a lot of magic, hand-to-hand combat was still our reality. I tried in many ways to access what was left of Landon in it, defended myself in the meantime, but it was not working.

H: - Landon! Please listen to me!  
LA: - Don't waste your time, I told you he's gone.  
H: - I know this is not true! - Said deflecting a blow. - He's there, I've seen him before.  
LA: - Before I take control, it's time to give up!

Malivore hit me hard and threw me a few feet in front of him. I wasn't tired, but exhausted from holding on. I didn't want to hurt Landon, but there was no way out. Quick, almost like a vampire, he hit me again. And again, again, I barely had time to think back. Then, when he was going to hit me again I heard him:

LA: - Fight back, Hope!  
H: - Landon ?!

The expression on his face changed, it was fear, anguish. Clearly he was in bad shape for hurting me, but he couldn't take control. His gaze changed quickly from despair to hate, he was struggling, but he couldn't win.

H: - Landon, I know you can beat him, fight!  
LA: - No, Hope! He's too strong, you need to stop me! - He said, granting another attack.  
H: - I will not hurt you! - Said dodging.  
LA: - It's not me anymore, Hope! Please ... - He pleaded.

Then his face took on a neutral form. Malivore spread its wings of fire and flew at me. I thought it was going to hit me, but instead it grabbed me and climbed up. I didn't quite understand what he wanted, but falling from a height of more than 10 meters was not in my plans. Very quickly, we landed without any comfort in a field further away from where we were. He hurled me away from him as soon as we hit the ground.

LA: - That place was distracting me. I think I can kill you now, and for that, I don't need an audience. - He said smiling coldly.  
H: - What happened to Landon?  
LA: - Come on, Hope! So I'm going to start thinking that you overestimate your intelligence. He's gone! Accept it at once.

I was beginning to accept it, not because I wanted to, but because I couldn't get Landon's face off pleading with me to kill him in the head. He was desperate, he didn't want to hurt me anymore, to anyone, but I could never kill him. I needed to make time for Landon to take control again, so I stopped holding on. We really fought, I used my strength, agility, speed and magic, but Malivore was very powerful too. His flames really hurt me, it took longer than usual to heal me, but he didn't have an easy life. I was getting tired, and so was he, when we hit it off again. I made the mistake of letting my guard down, trying to find any sign of Landon in his eyes, and he reached into my rib cage. It hurt, it really hurt. Having someone's hand squeeze your heart is not at all comfortable, but something strange has happened. As he looked at me victoriously, he began to change his expression to pain. His arm started to smoke and he removed his hand from my heart, it was burned. Between a moment of relief and another, I realized how toxic my blood was to him. I slowly regenerated and was surprised by Landon's voice.

LA: - Hope, are you okay? - He said fallen, still feeling the pain of the burn.  
H: - I've been better, but I'll be fine. You need to fight, Landon.  
LA: - I can't! He is very strong! Hope, listen to me, you need to get this over with.  
H: - No way!  
LA: - Hope, please. I don't want to hurt you anymore. - He was crying. - I don't want to hurt anyone else.  
H: - You can't hurt me, you saw what happened when you tried. And the others, well, we'll be fine.  
LA: - Hope, the Necromancer's magic will end if Malivore is defeated, everyone will be safe.  
H: - I know, let's do this, but I'm not going to kill you.  
LA: - Listen to me, Hope! - He shouted desperately getting up. - I won't be able to beat him, please. You need to do this, only you can. Only you can end this.

If Malivore had pulled out my heart would have hurt less than it did now. Even away from the others, I could hear how chaotic it was for them too. He knew Landon was right, but he couldn't accept the fact that he was going to have to kill him. He was crying and his face was filled with anguish and pain, he suddenly fell screaming, trying to stay in control. It was horrible to see him like that, beside himself, without hope. When he got up, it was no longer him.

LA: - Apparently, I will have to find another way to kill you without touching your blood. - Malivore said seriously.

For a moment, when I heard his voice nothing like Landon's, I considered my options. He would find another way to kill me faster than I would find a way to get Landon out of him. My friends and the rest of the supernatural community would be in danger with him out there. The environment was silent, moments and more moments than it was this year passed before my eyes. Once again, I had to choose between doing the right thing for everyone and losing what mattered most to me in the process, or risking everything so I wouldn't lose someone again. Even in a trance, I realized that he spread his wings, the blazing fire emanating so much energy and heat that it felt like a hot summer day. When he took flight close to the ground, I made my decision. I bathed my hand in the blood that soiled my clothes due to the earlier blow, I prepared myself for the impact and, when it reached me, I crossed his chest with it. Slowly, his wings were decreasing, his expression became aware of what had happened. Blood came out of his mouth, he was afraid. So it was no longer him. I couldn't say a word, I was motionless, in shock, crying. The sun was rising on the horizon, the light of that new day reflected in Landon's eyes, making them look like two crystals of the most beautiful green. He was crying, but his expression was no longer fearful, it was goodbye. I felt my hand heat up inside his chest; he felt his heartbeat. He knew what I was going to do, even if I wanted to give up right there. He took my arm, almost falling, but he didn't look away from mine. Still crying, he smiled. I remembered how many times that smile saved my day, made me want to want to live another one. He smiled and said, almost whispering:

LA: - I love you.

I wanted to say so many things, I wanted to say that I loved him too, but I couldn't. All I did was take a deep breath and pull out his heart. I saw it burn in my hand, and when it was nothing but a piece of dark meat, I dropped it on the floor. I collapsed. The sun rose. I knelt beside Landon's body, his eyes still open, but without any shine; your smile still there, but lifeless. I could hear the silence, feel the warmth of the day that was born, see my tears fall one by one on the face of the boy I loved and just killed. I sat down, picked up Landon's body and hugged him. I cried desperately, wanting to apologize in a thousand different ways, but without being able to utter a word. I understood perfectly what he felt when I pulled his heart out, he was in pain as tearing as it was. It was like they were tearing him up inside and I couldn't even scream. A part of me kept hoping that he would return; his body would catch on fire and he would rise from the ashes as he has done before. So I waited while I cried and just felt pain. I waited. I waited. But nothing happened.

Hours passed, I think. Landon's body grew cold, but I didn't leave him for an instant. I noticed a group of people running towards us, but they stopped a few meters away from me when they saw the scene.

A: - Shit! - Dr. Saltzman said, turning his back when he approached.

The rest of them looked incredulous, but well. I was still crying, which made my vision blurry. But when I realized they were going to get closer, my magic got out of hand. A kind of magical barrier surrounded me and Landon, they couldn't get close.

A: - Hope, look at me. - He asked calmly.  
H: - I killed him. I killed Landon.

It was my first words in hours, it felt like I was giving voice to the only thought that stayed with me.

A: - Hope, break down the barrier, let's talk.  
H: - I killed him.

My tears came in profusion. The more I repeated those words out loud, the more what I had done became reality. I started to remember every detail of his face before I killed him. I could feel the floor disappearing under us; my heart breaks; my soul break. I started to think about everything you think about when someone is lost: every moment that we would no longer have together. Every smile I wouldn't see; every look you wouldn't receive; every kiss I wouldn't give; every touch that would never happen again. For the third time in my life, now immortal, I wanted to be dead. I couldn't make it through this, not again.

A: - Hope, listen to me, everything will be fine. Let me get close, please.  
H: - He's gone, Dr. Saltzman. Left. - He said looking at the emptiness, without stopping crying.  
A: - Let's fix it, he can still come back.  
H: - He won't be back. Not this time. I can't do this again.  
A: - Hope, pay attention, everything will be fine.  
H: - Stop saying that! He died! I killed him! He won't be back!

The magic barrier became a spiral of wind, more and more violent.

H: - Again, it was my fault!  
A: - It wasn't your fault, Hope, calm down! - He shouted so I could hear him.  
H: - It's always my fault. My mom, my dad, Landon. Everyone left, it was all my fault. I can't go through this again, I can't!  
A: - Yes, you will, you always can.  
H: - No! Not! I'm tired! Everyone leaves! I don't want to feel it again, I can't!

I felt a storm in my head, I felt so much pain, so much sadness. I looked at Landon's dead face and hugged him tighter. I couldn't see a second of my future when this pain left me, I didn't want to feel that, I couldn't. I didn't want to feel anything. I let the crying come out, every tear.

H: - I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! - I said hugging Landon.

I knew he couldn't hear me, but I wanted it so badly.

A: - Hope, please don't do this. - Dr. Saltzman begged.  
H: - I can't live like this, I can't. I will not go. 

POV LIZZIE

Whatever was going on, it was not good. There was so much magic in the air that it could fuel me for days. It was shocking to see Landon's body in Hope's arms, it was horrible to see her in shock. We couldn't quite hear what she was saying, my father was closer, but he seemed desperate to access it somehow. All we knew was that she had defeated Malivore, and us the monsters of the Necromancer, but now we were lost. Rafael tried to get close to my father, but was blown away by a gust of wind. Whatever Hope was doing, we wouldn't get to her unless she wanted to. Even without hearing what he was saying, we could see his despair, his expression of pain with Landon's body next to him. My father kept asking her not to do this, but to do what? Then she closed her eyes and the winds calmed down. When she opened them again, they were empty. He wiped the tears from his face, now expressionless, and settled Landon's body on the floor. She closed his eyes and watched him for a few seconds, until…

H: - Incendia.

Landon's body started to burn. We ran towards him, but Dad waved us away. I didn't understand why, but we stopped. She looked at the flames and then at our father.

A: - Ah, Hope, what did you do?  
H: - Don't worry, Dr. Saltzman, I'm fine. I never felt better. - He said calmly.

Then she just turned and walked away, as if nothing had happened. He left Landon's body on fire and left. We ran to our father as soon as she passed us.

R: - Josie, delete it, please. - Raf asked desperately.

Josie blacked out, not much of Landon's body was left, but he knelt beside him and cried. I didn't understand anything that had happened, so I asked my father who was looking down at the scene.

L: - What the hell did she do?

He looked again at Landon and then at where Hope had left before answering.

A: - Hope turn off.

After we managed to calm Raf a little, we went home. We took what was left of Landon, he would have a dignified ceremony. When night fell, we met to pay our respects to him. We hadn't seen Hope all day, which worried my dad a lot, but she soon showed up. In the middle of the MG's speech, she came down the stairs and laughed.

H: - Ah, frankly, MG, it's kind of hypocritical for you to mourn his death so much that you killed him without remorse once.

Everyone was silent, some of us stood up.

A: - Hope, now is not a good time.  
H: - Ah, don't worry, I'm leaving. I will not waste my time on what they are doing.  
R: - Wasting your time? It was Landon, Hope!  
H: - I know.  
A: - It was my brother! The guy you said you loved! You killed him! - Raf said nervously.  
H: - It happens.  
R: - Does it happen? - He said, going to Hope in a hurry.  
H: - Yes, it happens. People die every day, all the time. Overcome.

Its coldness was frightening.

R: - Get over it?

Raf caught up with her and tried to hit her, but she dodged easily and retaliated by throwing him away.

H: - Calm down, wolf boy. Your luck is that I just changed, I don't want to ruin the costume. But just to let you know, I don't care. If you want to fight, I won't run, but you better know that the chances of it becoming a double funeral are greater with you in a second coffin.  
A: - Rafael, calm down. I think you better leave. - My father said looking at her.  
H: - Don't worry, I have plans for the night, I won't stay.  
J: - Where are you going?  
H: - Ah, frankly Josie, I'm past the age of giving satisfactions. Have fun with the funeral. - She said smiling with mockery before leaving.

I didn't quite understand what a disconnected vampire was, but after that I had an idea. From costume to posture, nothing about Hope reminded her. The way she attacked Raf and threatened him, I believed she would really kill him if she wanted to without any remorse. I don't know what we would do, but if we left it that way for a long time, Malivore would start to seem like a less bad option to face.

POV HOPE

I read the salvatore diaries more times than I could remember, but I didn't imagine that the trick of the road was to demand so much patience from me. Lying in the middle of nowhere waiting for dinner was almost tedious. I was about to serve myself elsewhere when I heard a car in the distance. It was time to see if the trick still worked. 5, 4, 3, 2 ... The car stopped and a girl hurried down.

\- Oh, my God. Guys, quick, come here. 

It was a large group, 5 people, the wait would be worth it.

\- Are you okay?   
H: - I'm fine, actually.  
\- So what are you doing on the road? - One of the idiots asked.   
H: - Waiting for dinner.

They looked at each other confused as I stood up, certainly thinking I was crazy.

\- I'm sorry to inform you, babe, but I think delivery doesn't deliver here.   
H: - I would be surprised at the exceptions I can get.

I attacked them. 5 tasty jugulars. But, I think the real fun was to corner them one by one while trying to escape amid the screams. Their faces reflecting panic and fear of death only made me want to kill them even more. It was magnificent. Why hadn't I done this before? It was definitely the beginning of a lot more fun immortality. When I finished there were 5 bodies and enough blood to clean, but I decided to save my time. Screw damage control, almost. When I got back to school, just before sunrise, Dr. S was waiting for me at the entrance.

A: - Where was it?  
H: - Ah, how cute, did you wait?  
A: - What did you do, Hope? - He pointed to my bloodstained clothing.  
H: - Come on, you know how to add one plus one, don't you? Anyway, you will know what I did later, keep an eye on the newspaper. - Said smiling, before passing by him and going to my room.

A few hours later he entered my room without any subtlety.

A: - Five missing persons, did you kill them? - He said, throwing the newspaper on the bed.  
H: - Come on, it's 8 am, can't you wait after breakfast?  
A: - Hope! I have been conniving with you, but if you become a threat I will have to-  
H: - What will there be? - Said cornering him against the wall as fast as a vampire. - Come on, Dr. S, what do you think you can do to stop me from doing what I want?

I used my bad hybrid face to intimidate him, his beats felt like an olodum rehearsal. Then I laughed and let him go.

H: - Of course I killed them. - Said picking up the newspaper on the bed.

He made slow movements and when he was going to attack me I threw him on the wall with magic. He was holding a syringe of verbena.

H: - Really ?! Verbena? Did you think it would be that easy? Please.

I kept him pinned to the wall while I read the news.

A: - You killed five people and you have no remorse for that? The Hope I know would never have done anything like that.  
H: - The Hope you met was screwed. She did everything right and was still a murderer, without rewards for good behavior. Believe me, this way is much more fair to me.  
A: - Landon would never want that, you like that.  
H: - I'm glad he's dead, then. Imagine me having to do this with him alive and having to say to his face that I don't have to satisfy anyone's wants? It would be terrible, isn't it. - Said with mockery. - It says here that they're missing, so they haven't found the bodies yet.  
A: - Where did you bury them?

I took his syringe and freed him from the spell, he wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything now.

H: - I didn't say I buried it.  
A: - So where are they?  
H: - Well, that is a complicated question.  
A: - What did you do, Hope?  
H: - You know, the idea of hanging up is not caring about anything, but I realized that I need to be discreet if I want to have options for fun. After I killed them, I thought about just leaving them there, but that would go against the description strategy. So, I made it look like what it really was: animal attack.  
A: - Where are the bodies?  
H: - There are no bodies, at least not whole.  
A: - What do you mean?  
H: - I enjoyed the chase fun and smashed them in the forest. I was trying to connect with my inner wolf, you know?

He stopped for a moment to process the idea. It seemed too horrified to believe it was true, it made me laugh.

A: - Did you kill and smash five people for finding it fun?  
H: - No! I killed and smashed five people because I was hungry, but I can't deny that it was fun to do that.

He looked at me incredulously.

H: - Come on, Dr. S, it was smart. Bodies shattered by animals, no suspicion for us. And let's face it, you've seen worse. In fact, to achieve this, I used the trick of the road, much practiced by his best friend Damon. Ineffective, boring by the wait, but it was worth it. Now, can you excuse me? Since you woke me up, I need to change and go down to coffee.

He took a while, but left the room without saying a word. I think it was time to show how much control he, or anyone else, had over me.

POV LIZZIE

We were all drinking coffee when curious and frightened looks looked at the stairs, I can't say I blame them, it was Hope. She came down little caring about the looks, maybe she even liked them. Served up and sat me at the table with us, the super squad.

H: - Good morning!  
J: - Good morning.  
L: - Only if it is for you.  
H: - Of course it is for me, why wouldn't it be?  
R: - Maybe because Landon is dead.  
H: - Oh, come on, Raf, what do I need to do to make you understand that I don't care?

He got up from the table looking angry. If I knew how little that was intimidating to her, I wouldn't do it so often.

R: - I don't care that you don't care, the fact that we do doesn't change. So either you stop acting like an idiot, or you stay away from us.

She looked at him still sitting at the table and got up slowly.

H: - What if I don't want to do either?

Their eyes were golden, but hers were much more frightening, monstrous.

MG: - Raf, calm down, man.  
J: - Rafa, you better get out of here.

The atmosphere became tense and everyone at the table got up. We stared at each other for a moment, until, apparently, Hope decided it was boring.

H: - Okay, it is clear that it will not go beyond this, you do not have the courage to die. Get out and let me finish my coffee.

She was very generous, offered a merciful way out, but he was an idiot.

R: - Do I have the courage? 

Raf then went after her and, before we could do anything, she threw him away. In an instant, the rest of the students were unconscious and we were immobilized with their magic, we were going to watch from the box that she ended up with Rafa. He got up and tried to hit her again, but without the vampire speed she had, he couldn't.

H: - Is it the best you can do? - She said enjoying the situation.  
R: - Why don't you face me without cheating?  
H: - Cheating? Do you think I'm cheating?

Then she immobilized him with one of those ninja blows that she certainly learned from my father, and in an instant, he was overwhelmed.

H: - I'm not even trying to beat you. It would kill you as easy as a fly. Do you think you can fight me? Do you think you can beat me? Well, you can't. No one here can. Look around you, who do you think can help you? I would kill anyone without the slightest effort and everyone here knows that.  
R: - So how did you kill Landon?

Silence. For an instant, I thought he was a dead wolf, but no. Hope released him and started laughing.

H: - Really? Is all this anger that I killed Landon? You have serious communication problems. Why didn't you just say it?

We were all without an understandable reaction, in the meantime my father entered the hall.

A: - What is going on here? What did you do with everyone?  
H: - Basic immobilization and sleep spells. As for what is happening here, I am deciding whether to kill Rafael or not.

The fear we were all feeling was visible.

J: - Dad, you better get out of here.  
MG: - Yes, Dr. Saltzman, it is not safe.  
A: - I'm not going anywhere, MG.

She started to laugh really, she looked like a maniac.

L: - What's so funny?  
H: - You. They're a joke. Do you think I didn't get a chance to kill your Father this morning? You should thank me for being so kind as to let him live.  
J: - What do you mean, what is she talking about, dad?  
H: - Don't worry, Jôjô, it's a bad habit for him to keep that kind of secret.

In the meantime, Raf got up and stood before her again. What did this idiot want? Die ?

L: - Raf, stop.  
R: - No, that's enough.  
H: - You know what? You're right, I'm tired!

Faster than any of us could imagine, Hope made Rafa drink his blood and then broke his neck while we shouted "NO!" in despair.

H: - Okay, problem solved.  
A: - What did you do, Hope ?!  
H: - I decided to give a more fun and useful direction to his life.  
A: - You are becoming a monster, just like your father.

I was sure that Dad was a dead man after those words. In the blink of an eye she was facing him. Despite the difference in height, that annoyingly powerful little girl was more intimidating than ever.

L: - Hope, please!  
J: - Hope.  
H: - See that? Your daughters begging for your life? Doesn't it make you feel what you really are? Useless? Do you think I care that you compare me to my father? Do you think it's demerit for me? Come on. Why don't you admit that all that hatred you feel for him is envy?  
A: - Do you think I am envious of the monster your father was?  
H: - I don't think so. I know. You hate him because you know the same truth as me: he was and always will be a much better father than you. At least he managed to save his daughter, which you can't do.

We were all waiting for the moment when she would kill him. I wanted to move, to cast a spell, but I couldn't. I looked at the room full of unconscious students and us, helpless in front of her. Raf dead on the floor, my father one step closer to dying. We were crying, Josie and I, unable to do anything. Then she walked over to the table, took a knife and cut her hand. Then he went to Raf and poured his blood into his mouth. He sat on the stairs and waited. We all had to wait.

POV HOPE

It took a while, but finally Rafael woke up, nervous, still not understanding what had happened. But, I didn't give him a chance to choose what to do next.

R: - What did you do?  
H: - Welcome back. And you're welcome, by the way.  
A: - You killed me, why should I be thanking you?  
H: - For making you the only hybrid in the world? It would be a good start.

He looked confused, but he did.

A: - Thank you. Wait, why did I thank you? I am not grateful.  
H: - You are what I want you to be. You will do what I want you to do. Do you hate me for killing Landon? Let's see how much you will hate yourself after you do what I say.  
A: - Hope, don't do that.  
L: - Hope, please.  
H: - I was too good today, I spared your life. - Said pointing to Dr. S. - Time to have fun and keep them busy so as not to disturb me.

I looked great in my bloody gaze, but I was loving it all, their fear and, especially, my power.

H: - Here's the thing, Raf. I want your first hybrid meal to be the honorable Dr. Satzman.  
J: - Hope, please don't!  
L: - You can only be crazy, stop it now!  
H: - Lizzie, you are not the healthiest person in the room to call me crazy. They will understand, once and for all, that there is no turning back. The dumb Hope who loses everything and everyone, who never puts himself first died.

I went to Kaleb and MG and gave the instructions:

H: - Guys, the only way to kill a hybrid is to rip out your heart. In order not to say that I was merciless to you, I will give you the chance to save your father. Raf, you will not stop until you kill him. As for you, vampires, they will do anything to save you, even if that includes killing Raf. - I ordered with hypnosis. - The rest of the school is still sleeping, and you ... well, have fun watching.

I freed the vampires from paralysis and kept the twins immobilized. I would have a busy day ahead, but I would love to see the result of this game when I returned to school. Old Hope is gone with Landon, and this is here to stay.


End file.
